Deleted History
by Artistically
Summary: She was just sent to uncover the newly found ruins in the modern era, though everything goes down-hill when the things you've believed in are proven false, especially when it consisted some important parts of history being deleted...
1. Chapter 1

**" Deleted History "**

Year 2013, Present time.

_Tons of discoveries about the world have been discovered. But the question is, " Are there more to come? What would be the next discovery? "_

The flat screen t.v was placed at the living room, and the channels were switched from one channel to another. but after awhile, It was focused on a channel about ' ruins ' and heck. It attracted a particular someones attention.

_" It seems that new ruins have been discovered in a uncivilized area. The question is, Who will be the first to uncover it's mysteries? "_

" Wait, what? " a voice echoed.

Then the persons phone vibrated. Picking it up, the person then answers the call.

" Ms. Eleanore, your father has booked a private plane for you. " the person in the other line said.

" Why is that? " she asked with a hint of curiousity.

It took some seconds for the person on the other line to answer. " Ms. Eleanore, we all know that your turning nineteen this december. But your father thinks that you should begin following his steps, I mean. Your whole family has been following this tradition. "

This life sucks. " Fine, I get what your trying to say. Dad wants me to figure out the mystery between the newly found ruins , fuck. I whispered, And yes. I'll do it, There's no other option anyways, right? "

" As expected from the youngest. Well a car will fetch you later on exactly 1:00 pm, Remember. Don't be late! "

Why are we forced to continue his steps, Can't we take our own paths? Honestly if I get killed while doing this. I'll haunt them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

I finished packing my backpack. Looking at my attire, I had this tomb raider look. If my brother saw me in this attire, He'd laugh his ass off.

Checking my phone, I see a message from my father.

_" It's gonna be fun, I used to do that years ago when I was still young and capable of doing indiana jones stunts. "_

Chuckling, I remember my dads stories to us. They weren't bedtime princess stories, instead. They were life-action stories about the dangers he has encountered.

But seriously. " How am I supposed to go out there in a place filled with mysteries? I don't even know how to fight? "

Hearing the signal that the car was here. I grabbed my backpack and proceeded to the car, I see my brother inside. " Leonardo Séfradoth. "

Face palming. I began to open the cars door.

" What's up with your clothes, Are you cosplaying or something? "

And yes. I was welcomed by teasing jokes plus the laughter.

" Leo, Will you just freakin shut up!? "

" Fine, you know I haven't seen you for several months. I'm just making it more worth while for us siblings. " he said grinning like a stupid idiot.

Grunting I averted my gaze to the window. " Hey bro, Are you gonna accompany me? " I said not looking at him.

" What do you think I'm doing here? " he answered sarcastically.

Quite funny. " Mr. Sarcastic. "

And so the travel continued with their never ending bickering.

* * *

Finally. Were here! " Hey bro. I think we are the first ones here. "

" Are you an idiot? Father bought it before the media found out about it. " he asnwered sarcastically.

Well it's not like I knew about that, idiot...,Ignoring some of his sarcastic comments. I focused my gaze unto the path infront of us, It was like a wall of some sort. But strangely, it was as if it was forced to be blocked by debris...

Holding the torch, My brother and I began to walk inside. It was just me and him since father wanted us to experience this kind of adventure which he had experienced.

" I mean. Who knows what's in here? "

Breaking the awkward silence. My brother then talked to me. " Don't stray from me. We don't know what's in here, Honestly. Does father even think about our safety? "

That statement struck something within me. " Bro, I know we all know this. But I'm the Illegitimate child here, not you. "

" How many times have we talked about this? I told you to not mention that topic, your still my sister. "

It did hurt to know such a fact..., Continuing our venture ' to the unknown ' We continued our slow walking.

* * *

It's been an hour bro. " This place is like a maze, Also. There's something bothering me in this place, It's like were disturbing something... "

He looked agitated. " Lea, would you just fu-, Watch out! "

I was pushed to the side when a huge phyton appeared. As I hitted the ground, I felt the ground collapsing.

Gun shots were heard. " Lea! "

I reached out my hand as I fell to the depths, " Brother! " closing my eyes, I waited for my death.

But it was prolonged, And then. For a quick moment, I felt my back hit the ground hard. And I lost all consiousness.

* * *

Opening my eyes. I felt the pain in my back, Turning to my side. I see blood, Tons of blood.

" I lost so much blood. " Attempting to stand up, I fail on doing so.

And as I was conscious. More pain crept, " Ouch! " tears were shed. " If this keeps on, I'll be dead some hours later. "

" Owww... "

" Brother. "

I called my brother so many times now that my voice seemed so coarse now.

I was angry. I was angry at my father right now. " It's all your fault..., You never thought about our safety. "

" I knew I shouln't have taken this unto my shoulders. "

I felt the blood coming out of me. And it was painful, " I want to die right now, please..., Just end this pain... "

Closing my eyes. I just hoped It would end quickly, " It would be better if I died rigt now right? I have no importance to our family. I was always the outcast..., I never really belonged to that family. Not even once. "

I felt my body being pulled up. My eyes remained closed, " Am I dead? "

I felt the pain throughout my whole body. Opening my eyes, there was light. A blue light, " Am I being brough to heaven? "

Then a face appeared in front of me and spoke. A huge colossal face.

_" The time has come. Turn back time and change history, The chosen one has been born and has finally come. "_

Blinding light enveloped me. And as I gazed at it. Scenes were played, people dying on. People fighting giants? A pair of emerald eyes burning with anguish and anger. And all of it, the scenes were burned by a unrelenting fire that swallowed them whole.

And as soon as I knew it, voices were rejoicing, And then a single voice echoed loudly from the rest.

_" Eleanore Séfradoth. You have come at last. "_

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: " From year 2013 to year 844 "**

_" Eleanore Séfradoth. You have come at last. "_

I opened my eyes, Ugh." What happened? "

Looking around. I was on lying on top of the grass, The sun shone so brightly than ever and the air was so fresh. Even fresh than the provinces that I've already went at.

Covering my eyes, I noticed how small my hands were. " Since when were my hands this small? "

Standing up and dusting off the dirt on my clothes, I had noticed that my wounds were gone. " Strange, It would have lasted for awhile. " I gazed at what's infront of me. " Ok, this is freaky. Where the heck am I? "

I walked around. But then another realization, " As I passed by the strange stares of people. I noticed how my height dwindled down. "

This is really an unknown place. " Could it be, another part of the ruin? Heck no. This place is way to big to be hidden by a ruin. "

Bumping at a person. I fell backwards.

" Watch it! " I exclaim

The person I had shouted to was none other than a grown man. A man who looked at me with a scary intent within his eyes. "

" Well what do we have here? That's the first time I've seen such a rare hair color. You'd sell at a pretty price to those perverted old men. "

The man grabbed my clothes collar. " Hey, let me go you bastard! "

" Quite feisty aren't you? Now that I've seen your face up close. Your quite the beauty. "

I watched as the man licked his lips. Gross, just then the man was hitted by something which made him collapse to the ground.

It was a rock, and a boy who appeared to be eight years old was the one who threw it to that perverted man.

Looking at the boy idly. He had dark brown hair and emerald eyes, I just stared at him, but then he grabbed my hand.

" Idiot, what were you doing standing so stupidly there!? " the boy said.

" Hey don't call me an idiot you mere child, I'll you known that I'm years ol- " I almost fainted when I saw my reflection on a shops glass. " That I look the same age as you are..., the heck? "

I was shocked when the boy shoved me inside a random house.

" Weird. " The houses here looks so old-fashioned? I scanned the house to see a woman and a man in their late twenties and a little girl the same age as the boy.

" Eren? Who's that girl with..., tomato colored hair? " the woman asked. " She was about to be sold off by a perverted man when I came to rescue her. " Eren answered.

I stared at the them. I felt out of place, " Umm..., hello there. "

" Well little miss, what's your name? " the man asked.

After a long pause, I answered the man who appeared to be the father of Eren. " My name is Eleanore Séfradoth. "

They all looked shocked when I introduced myself. " Is there something wrong about my name? "

" No, it's just that... " The woman looked away for a second then answered. " Your last name, Séfradoth. It belonged to a very noble family which was massacred just a few months ago. None survived, yet you. "

Looking away. I knew what I had to say. " I'm an illegitimate child, So Séfradoth wasn't actually my last name. Though, I have no clue what my last name really is since..., My real father and my mother died just after I was born. "

" Oh, were sorry... " the woman said. " Well, my name is Carla Jaeger, the man beside me is my husband. Grisha Jaeger. The pretty girl sitting at the table is our foster child, Mikasa Ackerman. And finally, that boy behind you who is also your savior is, Eren Jaeger. "

I see. " Pleased to meet you, by the way. Could you please tell me where I am? "

" My, your in Shiganshina. " Mrs. jaeger answered.

Wait, what? " Shiganshina? " that's the first time I've heard about such a place.

" Well how about you eat lunch with us? " Mrs. Jaeger asked.

I was about to decline when my stomach grumbled. " Well..., Alright. "

* * *

I seated myself beside the girl, Mikasa. Her name sounded like a japanese name. As I shoved the spoonful of food unto my mouth. I was shocked at the taste. " Sweet mother of, It's so delicious! "

" Well thank you Lea. Go eat up more. " Mrs. Jaeger said smiling, then she ate another spoonful of food.

It was awfully silent, then I began to break the awkward silence. " Hey, have you seen the pacific ocean? "

They all looked shocked, " Lea. You've gone beyond the wall!? " Eren asks in disbelief.

What wall? " Wait. You haven't seen it? I mean the ocean... " I ask.

" No, none of us citizens have gotten outside the wall, well the Recon Corps are an exception. But a mere child like you? " Mr. Jaeger asks.

Staring at them in disbelief. What the fudge? What wall? " Umm. So you haven't been to America or Japan? "

They looked even more bewildered. " America, Japan? " Eren asks.

I smiled, " My home country is America. Japan is a pretty place filled with blooming cherry blossoms in spring, There are even people who look like Mikasa. People who have pale skin and jet black hair. " Pausing for awhile, I began to ask once again. " So whats up with the wall you are talking about? "

" You should probably know about that. The wall, The one that has been protecting us from titans, ever since they exterminated half of mankinds race. It has been stated in history hundred of years before. " says.

" Well why wasn't it stated in our history, besides. It's already year 2013. " I say.

They gaped at what I said. " Year 2013? Lea. It's year 844 right now. Seriously in which part of this wall have you been living? " Eren says.

Now it was my turn to widen my eyes. " Year 844!? " then that must be the reason why a lot of things have changed. Then what happened in the ruins was real!?

I now remembered clearly what happened.

**Flashback...**

_" The time has come. Turn back time and change history, The chosen one has been born. "_

Blinding light enveloped me. And as I gazed at it. Scenes were played, people dying on. People fighting giants. A pair of emerald eyes burning with anguish and anger. And all of it, te scenes were burned by a unrelenting fire that swallowed them whole.

And as soon as I knew it, voices were rejoicing, And then a single voice echoed loudly from the rest.

_" Eleanore Séfradoth. You have come at last. "_

**End of Flashback...**

So it was all real, that voice. Those weird voices rejoicing as I was sucked into that light. " I can't believe this..., I was sent back to the past. A past which history didn't cover up... "

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: " Investigation "**

Meanwhile...

" Lea! Where are you!? " A man shouts, the coarseness of his voice was obvious.

Grabbing his phone. He immedietly calls the person who sent them there. " Dad, this is all your fault. If you hadn't send us all alone in this place, this wouldn't happen! "

The person in the other line then answered. " Hold on, what happened Leo? "

" A portion of this ruin has collapsed along with Lea, And it's all your fault! "

A laugh was heard at the end of the phone. " Just as I hoped, Your foster sister is finally gone! Hahaha. I planned this all along. You should get of there Leo, You might follow the steps of that woman. "

His eyes widened up. " Your a monster. " ending the call, he walked away with his pace quickening as he searched for the way out.

* * *

The entrace of the ruins was found, and thus. He called for back-up.

They arrived shortly (suprisingly quick) along with a few people from the media.

" Sir Leo. What was it like being in an unknown place just with your sister? " a man asks holding up his mike.

" Are you seriously asking me about that matter!? My sister is within those ruins lost and trapped because of my ' Great ' dad who sent us here without knowing what's inside there. And heck, we had encountered the largest and longest phyton I've ever seen. So tell me, Is that what you effin wanted to know!? "

That sure silenced the interviewers. Holding up the torch, " Alright everyone. Lets enter this forsaken ruin and find my sister! "

The backup people stood there, in fear of what's inside.

" You fools! My sister might be dead any seconds now if we don't get in there, She's eighteen for petes sakes without any formal training of self-defense! "

" Yes sir! " They shouted in unison.

" Alright, now let's enter! "

* * *

It was night time and knowing myself that I had no other place to go to. The Jaeger family let me stay with them for the night, they were even kind enough to give me clothes to wear.

I took a bath int their bathroom. And I felt refreshed, Going upstairs. I went to Mikasa and Erens room, Since the house had two bedrooms. Upon entering the room, I see Eren sitting at the edge of the bed. Since there was one huge bed enough for the three of us.

I had gotten over from the shock awhile ago, Yes. I became a eight year-old child, and it sucks. Sitting at the bed I looked at the two.

" Hey. " I look at Eren, " What is it, Eren? "

" You weren't lying back then weren't you. That glint in your eyes told me so, so I believe in you, could you tell me stories about it? " Eren asks with enthusiasm.

" Only if you would tell me about the titans? "

" Hey, Lea. "

It was Mikasa speaking to me.

" Your hiding something from us, Care to share? "

I gasped, She's keen about things. She's very smart as well.

Smiling, I sat next to them. " This is just a secret between the three of us alright? "

They both nodded in approval. " I'm from the future, 1,171 years from now. That's why I have so much knowledge about the ' outside ' world. "

They looked shocked at first.

" Then that's why you have no knowledge about the titans, Am I correct? " Misaka says while looking at me straight in the eye.

" Correct, And what's freaking me out more is that... "

" What is it Lea? " Eren asks.

" It's freaking me out because, All of this wasn't stated in history... "

It took them awhile to let it sink down to them. " Then as I've thought, Lea. History has been deleted, but. A portion of it. The question is, Why it was deleted? "

Looking at Mikasa I smiled. " Your an excellent person, Mikasa. "

" Well then, That's enough for tonight. Let's go sleep shall we? "

Opening the window. We then lied down on the big bed, This was a first. Since through my childhood, I was secluded from my step-siblings not until I reached the age of sixteen.

Eren and Mikasa were placed at each side, and I was in the middle. I was about to close my eyes when I felt warmth through out my whole body.

Peeking at the two. They were snuggled up to me in a embrace position, Another first. I was having fun, happiness was forming within me.

I felt a warm tear sliding down my cheeks, " Why am I crying? "

Do I deserve to be happy?

" Please, just for once. Make me feel that I'm in place, That I'm suited here. "

And just like that, I felt a finger wiping my tear. Checking it out, it was Mikasa.

" You don't have to cry, Your not alone. "

I was shocked, my plea was heard. Then I heard Mikasa whisper something.

" I didn't trust you at first, but then, I heard you right now. Your just like me in some way, you mumbled out loud awhile ago. It was audible for me to hear. " Turning my head to face Mikasa, I looked at her small smile.

" Lea, your in place. "

And just like that, My crying had stopped.

I guess being sent here wasn't bad at all.

* * *

I woke up knowing that the people beside me where gone.

" Eren,Mikasa!? "

Looking out of the window I see Mikasa and Eren bringing some driftwood. Opening the door, I went down stairs.

" Good morning Lea! " Mrs. Jaeger cheerfully says.

" Umm..., Good morning too. " Walking up to her, I began to bow. " I'm thankful to you guys especially Eren becuase he had saved me. But I guess I have to leave right now. "

Eren and mikasa had just entered. And shockingly, they all laughed in unison. Even Mikasa who was usually silent.

" And who told you that you need to leave? Lea. We all know that you've got no other place to go, So why not stay with us, as a family? " Mrs. Jaeger asks.

I began to tear up, " You'd do that for me? "

" Of course, Were a family now! " cheerfully says. " Besides, It's my husband who decided upon it. "

Then they began to hug me, I finally heard the words I had longed to hear ever since I was a child. And of all places, here in the past?

" I finally have a family where I belong. "

**To Be Continued**...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: " A year later..., Year 845 "**

Mikasa! Eren! a voice echoed as a girl with red hair ran up to the two.

" Lea, quiet down. " Mikasa silently says.

" Sorry, what's up with Eren? " I ask bluntly. " He's asleep. " Mikasa answers

Just then Eren woke up, sweat trickling down matched with a terrified expression.

" Eren? "

I watch as Eren looks at Mikasa, " I had a nightmare..., It looked so real. It's as if it would happen sooner or later. "

" Let's just go. " Mikasa says dragging Eren and me.

Carrying the wood carrier. We walked towards town, " Hey I heard that the Recon Corps are about to head back later. "

" Really!? We should go check it out, right Mikasa? " Eren shouts totally excited.

Mikasa doesn't answer. And so, We walked towards town in a awkward silence.

* * *

As we reached the part close to the middle, A throng of people were lined up.

" Eren look! The Recon Corps are here! " I shout at Eren Dragging him up to a crate. Mikasa then follows after us.

As they walked. Fear was present on their faces, and they were less, just then a woman walked up to a member and inquired about her son. And then...

" Up until now! After many lives have been swept. None important info has been discovered! I'm sorry! "

I looked at them in disbelief. It has been 1 year. And it seemed as if I forgot all about me getting sent back to this unrecorded past. And through out that year. I had looked up to the Recon corps.

" They're useless, and we even pay our taxes because of them! " a man shouts.

I was enraged though Eren's rage was incomparable as he was about to hit the man. But of course, Mikasa being Mikasa threw Eren up to the wall as Eren hitted the mans head with less intensity.

Following them I see them both bickering.

" Mikasa, I'm joining them no matter what! " Eren shouts.

" You still haven't change your mind after seeing that!? " Mikasa says in a rather louder voice

I watch as Eren stands up picking up his carrier. Mikasa helps him then we proceed walking towards our ' Home '.

As we reach the house, mom...err, Ms. Carla was busy setting the table, The three of us placed the wood in the huge box then we proceeded to the dining table.

I noticed that Mikasa and Eren weren't speaking to each other. But then, Mikasa spoke. And what she said shocked the whole family excluding me and Mikasa.

" Eren wants to join the Recon Corps. " Mikasa says.

" You traitor! " Eren exclaims while he banged his bowl un top of the table.

Staring at their reactions. Ms. Carla was enraged and Mr. Grisha looked suprised.

" Eren, aren't you aware of how many people die out there in that military organization!? Do you want to share the same fate as with those who died? " Ms. Carla shouted as she began to stand up.

" Eren, what made you want to join them. Answer me and I'll allow you. " Mr. grisha says seriously.

I waited for Eren's answer. Eren wasn't the only one who wanted to join that organization, I had to find the reason why I was sent here.

" It disgusts me the fact that we live within this walls like livestock! I want to break free. I want to explore the world like what Lea said! " Eren shouted.

Watching . I noticed the small smile that crept on his face. " Very well, Eren take this key. And no matter what, never lose it. Remember the basement I was hiding from you? Let's check it when I come back. "

" Thanks dad! " Eren exclaims happily

We watch as Mr. Grisha left, looking at ms. Carla, she had this pained expression.

" Eren, you do know tha- "

" Mom. Dads answer was final! " Eren says while running towards the door.

" Eren! " looking at ms. Carla, she was saddened. Mikasa talked to ms. Carla first before heading off to follow Eren. So there, I was left with ms. Carla.

" Lea, I know what your thinking. "

" I wanted to speak up awhile ago, I also wanted to join the Recon Corps, not because of Eren, but I had to find a reason, a very important reason. "

Looking at ms. Carlas smiling face, she then signals me to follow the two. But before I step out of the house a strange bothering feeling hits me. It was as if it was telling me not to go, looking back at ms. Carla, I ran up to hug her.

" Is there something wrong, Lea? "

Randomly my tears fell. As if it was connected to that lingering feeling, " I just had this feeling that this is the last time I'm seeing you again. "

Feeling the slender arms that embraced me back. I was reassured, just for a slight moment. As I stepped out of the house, mom..., reminded me of something.

" Take care of those two Lea! " she said waving her hand.

As I walked, that feeling came back once again. It was telling me not to go, I knew it. Something terrible is bound to happen..., The feeling never stopped trying to oull me back to the house

I began to run in hopes of seeing Eren and Mikasa. Turning at the corner, i see the three of the, huddled together. Eren,Mikasa, and Armin.

Waving my hand. I call out to them, " Hey guys, Let's hang-out! "

They all nodded in response, and so. We proceeded to the towns bridge, I seated myself besode Armin.

" Hey Lea, anything interesting to tell? " Armin asked while running his arm up to my arm to give me a pat in the back.

Punching his left arm playfully, " Does it look like I have anything to spill? "

And then. We all laughed out, " That reminds me, Eren... "

" What is it Lea? " Eren asked curiously.

Looking at him, I stare at his eyes. " Remember what you said awhile ago? "

" Yeah. " He answered

" I agreed woth you on that matter, I didn't know how to tell you guys, but I really wanted to join the Recon Corps to find something about the secret I told you about. "

" I thought that was a joke? " Eren asks.

" I see..., well it's for you to find out then. " I say, just then. Armin caught me off guard when he said something that bothered me.

" I wonder how long this wall could protect us from them? How long it could stand? "

Then a crackling red light shone from the far horizon. It caught us all off balance, Watching Eren. He began to stand up to check what's happening.

Armin and Mikasa followed, and so did I. As we reached the center of the town to get a better view, there on top of the wall was a colossal hand sticking out.

And the further events happened so fast. The colossal titans head peeked on us before he had kicked the wall to form a huge hole.

It was happening way too fast, why wasn't this written in history!? As I stood there on the spot I watch as the other people got trampled on by the debris.

People were running away, And as I looked to my side. I saw Eren and Mikasa going to another direction, Following them. I left Armin.

I finally caught up to them only to be lead to our ' Home ' there laid mom...trampled by the debris of ' our ' fallen house.

We wasted no time on trying to lift the wood, I should have believed that feeling..., Trying to push it up. I look to my left only to see other titans filling up.

There was titan nearing our place.

" Eren,Mikasa, Lea. Please just save yourselves! My legs are already broken! " Ms. Carla shouts.

" Then I'll carry you! " Eren exclaims while exerting more effort on the task.

" I'll kill the titan and rescue the four of you! " a man shouts.

Looking behind me, I see Hannes. He then runs towards the titan only to stop at the middle, I watch him tremble in fear, and so. Instead of slaying the titan, He grabs the three of us.

" Thankyou Hannes, Eren,Mikasa, Lea. Live on! " Ms. Carla shouts as the titan neared her.

We were already far off, but I had a clear view of what's happening.

The titan grabs her by the hair and plays with her upper body. Then, it finishes ms. Carla by letting her slide into it's mouth. And finally, the titan closes it off to show off the blood.

I watched it clearly, it seemed to reply over and over again in my head like a broken video tape. Then it looked at our direction with it's face grinning like a lunatic, my eyes widened as I saw The blood stains on it's face...

Clenching my fists, I felt rage like no other. Looking at Eren, he had the same face as I had.

I wanted to cry and scream out, but no voice came out and no tears were shed..., Why couldn't I cry? In times like this..., " What is the reason why I was sent here!? "

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
